Oneshots in the life of Annabeth Chase
by edessa
Summary: well, the title sort of sums it all up. Feel free to ask me to write a scene! In any one of the books. Percabeth guaranteed!


AN: this is the part of the Sea of Monsters where Percy and Annabeth confront the sirens. I tried to stay to the story as best I could, but I haven't read the book in a _long_ time so there's probably a few twists in here. Nothing major though.

DISCLAIMER: If I was Rick Riordian, I'd probably be rich. I'm not rich. So obviously, I'm not Rick Riordian. Lol!

**Annabeth's POV**

The sun shone down on my face, the salty ocean smell all around. It was pretty relaxing, most of all because Percy was here with me. Wait...why did I say that??

Never mind.

Anyway, like I was saying…no…thinking. It was a pretty nice day. I mean, the ropes sort of cutting into my skin didn't feel too good, but that was the price to pay to listen to the sirens. Percy had luckily taken all my weapons, or at least, I hope he did. I knew this would be hard for him. He would see me screaming, sobbing, begging for him to cut me loose. But he _had_ agreed. And he better follow through – or else I'd be dead in just a few minutes.

We sailed closer to the rocks up ahead. By now, I could hear the sirens. A sweet, beautiful song that was barely audible reached my ears. It was amazing! Each note was perfectly in tune, crystal clear.

I forgot who I was, all of what I wanted to do…I just wanted to get closer. A dreamy look crossed my face and I smiled, looking towards the rocks up ahead. I strained my arms against the…wait. Why were there ropes holding me? I ignored my thoughts and carried on with straining against them.

Then I realized what was happening.

I was stuck. I couldn't go to the song…I started to sob. I was like a child when someone took their toy away. Tears streamed down my face, and I started begging the person who had done this to me to let me go. Who was it? I recognized him from somewhere…but I couldn't recall where. But whenever I looked at him, the song reaching my ears seemed to fade a little. I didn't know why. Eventually I just ignored it.

PERCY!! Now I remember who it is! Percy would untie me! I don't know why he did before, but he was my friend! He could let me go!

"Percy!" I yelled excitedly. "Let me out of these ropes!"

A sad, pained look crossed his face. He shook his head, but he still watched me closely as if he was my babysitter. There was strange yellow stuff sticking out of his ears.

I started to sob uncontrollably. "Why not? Please Percy? Please??"

I gave him a look of pleading. I _needed _to get closer. Obviously my desperation made Percy uncomfortable, because of look of sorrow was in his eyes. He turned around to not look at me. I frantically started to tear at the ropes with my fingernails, my salty tears running down my face and uncomfortably dripping down my skin. I brushed them off the best I could to get rid of the ticklish feeling, and all of a sudden, I felt something.

My knife! The traitor in front of me hadn't taken away my knife!

I quickly sawed the ropes away and ran across the ship's deck. I catapulted myself off the ship and landed with a big splash. It hurt, kind of, but that didn't bother me. I was going to see the singing came from!

I've never been a good swimmer. But I can proudly tell you, that was the fastest swimming that I've ever done. Not quite as fast as Percy would've done, but still.

I heard a splash behind me when I was just starting to near the rocks. The singing sounded so wonderful now! Closer, and louder. If it was possible, it was becoming more beautiful by the minute. I passed the rocks and made my way into the cove and I saw…

My eyes widened. Luke! My parents! Not my step parents, my _real_ parents! Together like they should be. Luke was good again! It was so good to see him, and Thalia too! Tears of joy sprang to my eyes, and I smiled. Then I saw the city.. It was beautiful! The best piece, no, puzzle more like it, of architecture that I'd ever seen! (And I've seen a lot.) It was mostly made of gold and silver, and I realized…It wasn't only a city. It was Olympus! And all this, with beautiful music.

Then I felt someone grab me from behind, and I screamed in anguish. I wanted to go to what was in front of me! But an annoying pest was not allowing _that_ to happen. I kicked my legs furiously, and I hit my attacker with both my hands. Amazingly, I didn't drown even though I wasn't swimming. My opponent was holding me up then.

I glared at him, and the guy I recognized to be Percy started pulling me back to the ship. I angrily tried my best to beat him up, and I actually got away! But then he grabbed me again, and once more started pulling me away from my dreams, my hopes, my desires! I started sobbing again, and I reached out to the vision in desperation. The singing was even more straightforward now.

_Come to me, my sweet little dear,_

_And see your wondrous desires…_

_Come and claim your beautiful fate,_

_Come and stay awhile.._

It was gorgeous. The words were wonderful, the tone was wonderful..I couldn't get away from it. Again, I started beating up Percy, and he did something I never thought he'd actually do.

He pulled me under the water!

Immediately I was more aware of my quickly approaching death, and I cooperated with him. I tried, at least. But I couldn't. The water, it was choking me. I was only able to hold water in for a little while, and after a few seconds I started gasping for air. The salty water filled my lungs as if a dam had broken, and I frantically searched for air. I noticed Percy had also come under the water with me, and his eyes shot open in concern. I felt myself being dragged back up again, and I coughed up all the water which had been breathed in. But then I heard the singing again, and I tried to swim toward it. The episode which happened before happened again and naturally, Percy dragged me back under. And I started drowning. Then he pulled me back up. This happened again a few times, and I gave him a look underwater once that told him, _this isn't working._ He nodded. In desperation he looked around, and that look he always got when he was actually concentrating came across his face.

Then I noticed what was happening below me. Air bubbles were forming around me, and Percy too. After there were hundreds of them they formed one big bubble, and I started coughing up all the water again.

If I liked Percy, WHICH I DIDN'T, this would be totally embarrassing.

Then I realized what had happened. I almost died. And Luke, and Thalia, and my parents…the city…that would never happen. It was a dream come true that would never happen. Sobbing just erupted out of me like a fountain, and my cries wracked my body. Percy wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around me in a warm, sorrowful hug, and I almost smiled to know that he would comfort me like this.

We stayed in that position for awhile, until I stopped crying and we just stood there for another minute or so. I noticed some fish and other sea life curiously approaching Percy and I, and I don't know what happened but they suddenly shot away reluctantly.

Then I realized it.

How embarrassing.

I, Athena's daughter, was in the middle of the ocean in an air bubble wrapped in the arms of Poseidon's son.

And it felt pretty good.

**AU: One shot..how do you like it? I'll try to update my other stories soon, (sorry!) but since this was pretty short and I had muse, I quickly wrote this down. I think I like it. This is just a one shot of course, but I want to write different scenes of the books in Annabeth's perspective which will basically be all the chapters of this "story." So feel free to review and say what you want me to write next!**


End file.
